ultraethranorioumfandomcom-20200215-history
Lunatic Entertainment
Lunatic Entertainment is a video game, movie and novel company initially founded by Thor Steinbach in 1995, though it remained unnamed until 1996. While it primarily creates original works, it also has produced a large number of fan games as well (these will not be displayed on this wiki, but can be found here). Lunatic Entertainment seems to enjoy pushing boundaries for the sake of doing so, and is known for creating shocking games as well as delving into the adult film and literature genres. Lunatic Entertainment's flagship metaseries is known as the Galactic Expanse Metaseries, also known as the Kyklos Mythos. It entails almost all of Lunatic Entertainment's original science-fiction oriented media. Original Games Galactic Expanse Metaseries * GODex * Have You Got the Balls?! * Hybrid * Intergalactic Bounty Hunter * S.C.U.M. O.F. The Earth * Shipwreck * Star Cleaner Alien Dinosaur Trophy Hunter Series * Alien Dinosaur Trophy Hunter * Alien Dinosaur Trophy Hunter 2 * Alien Dinosaur Trophy Hunter 3 Conquest Series * Nodh vs. Narc: A Conquest of Galaxies * Kalindra: Another Conquest * The Secret of Hush: Conquest 3 Diakatan Series * Alternate Fantasy * Five Heroes * Legend of the Dragoon * Legend of the Dragoon II * Legend of the Dragoon III * Monster Space Immortal Greed Series * Immortal Greed * Immortal Greed 2: Unrest * Immortal Greed 3: Chaos Master of Survival Series * Master of Survival * Master of Survival: Slipaway * Master of Survival: Deliver Every Friday * Master of Survival: Quit Using Inside the Office Mega Somarinoa Series * Mega Somarinoa * Mega Somarinoa 2 Scourge Series * Scourge * Crux: Scourge II The Vuunega Chronicles * The Vuunega Chronicles: The Zomm * The Vuunega Chronicles: Story of the Aurix Urth * Monster Space * Dangerous Wilds * Urth They Rise Series * They Rise * They Rise: Denali Deathmarch * They Rise: Ground Zero Seriesless Games * Alternate Bionics Just Elongate Oroborous' Alpha-Dextrous Janglomaton Feature, Killing Legionous Eradication Androids Of Infinite Hyperdrive Diamonds (Filled Liquid Kryptonian Neutrons By Negating Malfunctioning Atomic Energies) - Quantum Pouncing Orobouros from Jean 2000 - Deadly Jean Fuel Killers Hide Secret Horrors From Kardeidus deo, Wailing Planet Xenomorphic Monstrosities 3: Shadow of a Walrus * Artist Fantasy * Battle Royale * Beetle * Biota * Catch the—! ...Guy. (Released 2009) * Choice * DEMOlish * DFS: Dead Friend Society * Doctorate War * Fighter's Union * Four Paths * Gaygents * Girls' Night Out! * God Eraser * Grown * Kevin Poacher, MD * Kid Spuid * Killer & Sass * Long Story * Mimickiller * Navigable Waters * No More Heroes * Oe Kaki: The Wacom of Fate * Penniless Knight * PUGET * Real Polite Gentlemen * Shitson! * Slicer's Debate * Spree * Stasis: Fettered * Teatime for Transients * Troublesome Dicks * Trundle & Bunk in the Kingdom of Dreams * We Are All But Animals * Where Is Your God Now? * Wrestlevania Fan Games Blizzard Series Warcraft * Warcraft: Another Portal Capcom Series Mega Man Games listed in chronological order as opposed to alphabetical. * Mega Man Amalgamation * Mega Man Grand Tour * Wily Rejects series: ** Mega Man: The Wily Rejects ** Mega Man: The Wily Rejects 2 ** Mega Man: The Wily Rejects 3 * Mega Man: Project ANURA * Mega Man: Project CROAK * Mega Man Remix * Mega Man Invasion * Mega Man Pandemic * Mega Man K (Series) * Mega Man seX * Mega Man XZ * Mega Man Recoil * Megaman Tempo ** Mega Man Tempo: Sanity's Affliction ** Mega Man Tempo: Solution Temporary ** Mega Man Tempo: Oppositional Juggernaut ** Mega Man Tempo: Lazarus Mark ** Mega Man Tempo: Contingent Thought ** Mega Man Tempo: Falsified Identity ** Mega Man Tempo: Dashed Reverie ** Mega Man Tempo: Aberrant Uprising: ** Mega Man Tempo: Transmogrified Amalgamation ** Mega Man Tempo: End Game ** Megaman Tempo Online Resident Evil * Resident Evil: Caught in the Crossfire D3 Series Earth Defense Force * Earth Defense Force: Cold Front * Earth Defense Force: Omega Disney Series Mickey Mouse & Friends * Out to Pasture Starring Goofy Insomniac Games Spyro the Dragon * Spyro the Flagon: Ripto's Raging Alcoholism Konami Series Silent Hill * Silent Hill: Devil's Pacifism ** Silent Hill: Roback's Story ** Silent Hill: Hunger Pangs ** Silent Hill: Enforced Retirement * Silent Hill: Learn to Swim * Silent Hill: Not Alone Midway Series Mortal Kombat * Mortal Kombat ♃ Namco Series Klonoa Series * Klonoa Dreamscapes Nintendo Series Metroid * Metroid Trials Super Mario Bros. * Mushroom War * Super Mario: Bomblock's Revenge The Legend of Zelda * Hyrule Warriors Δ * The Legend of Zelda: Dark Legacy * The Legend of Zelda: Monster League Pokémon * Pokémon Predator & Prey * Pornomon Sega Series Sonic the Hedgehog * Sonic Bomberman * Sonic Reunion * Sonic the Hedgehog: Snip the Strip Square Enix Series * Artist Fantasy * "Brave Fencer Musashi 2" * Final Fantasy Z Supermassive Series * Until Dawn: On That Night Miscellaneous Games * Amalgam Online * Another's Wonder * Bounty Hunter Convention * Dangerous Wilds * Darkness Hearts * DooM - Hell on Earth * Eternika Revital * Fight to the Fight * Flurry of Fists * Glover * Legacy of Kain: Cycle Neverending * Legends of the West * Live By The Sword * Mascot Kombat * Murder, She Wrote * Nes Adventure * Operation Amorph * Operation Aves * Operation Mollusca * Operation Primate * Operation Squamata * Operation Ungulate * Pong 2000 (Released 2000) * ReVOLT * Serious Nukem Hazard Rock * Sonic Bomberman * Starcraft * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Mutant All-Out Attack! * Territorial * Territorial Xspecies * The Best of Us * The Folklands * Ultimate Showdown * Ƶ Original Movies * Angel Grove Falls: Aliens vs. Power Rangers (Action Horror) * Ash vs. Predator (Action Horror) * Balls of Holly (Transgender Holiday) * Aurora Gorealis (Horror) * Cockblock (Semi-Adult Film) * Gummi Bears vs. Care Bears vs. Real Fucking Bears (High Adventure) * K2 The Movie: K2 vs. Killer Kobra * Kindergarten RoboCop * Night of the Mung Mutants (Raunchy Horror) * Night of the Shirts (Ultraviolent Horror) * Peter Jackson's Adventures of the Gummi Bears (High Adventure) * Pizza By The Slice! (Slasher Thriller) * Qupqugiaq (Horror) * Rock Me Amadeus (Sci-Fi) * Santa Snaps (Slasher Thriller) * The Desire of Deadly Doom (Comedy-Horror) * The Insatiable Hunger of the Damned (Horror) * Weedkiller (Horror) Blarney Stone series The "Blarney Stone" series is a spinoff of the movie ''A Fish Called Wanda, which quickly loses its way and forgets where its origins lay.'' * A Fish Called Blarney Stone * Romancing the Blarney Stone * The Jewel of the Green Mile * Crazy Twin Laser Death Puppies Murder Kingdom series A series of mostly unrelated slasher films involving various gimmicky slasher characters who are named after various animals. * The Annelid * The Bear * The Scavenger * The Urchin Star Whores series A series of adult films parodying the Star Wars films. Possess more emphasis on story than most modern adult films in the industry. Laced with humor. * Jeddy Mind Tricks * Star Whores Episode 1: The Phantom Man Ass * Star Whores Episode 2: Attack of the Moans * Star Whores Episode 3: Revenge of the Stiff * Star Whores Episode 4: A Nude Hope * Star Whores Episode 5: The Empire Dykes Whack * Star Whores Episode 6: Return of the Jeddy Vampire Treasure Hunter series * Vampire Treasure Hunter * Succubus Electrician (Prequel) * Deep One Dentist (Sequel) Television * Joshua's Trailer Anime * StarGazer * The Out-Timers Books * How to Skirt Through Life On Only a Wing & a Prayer (Autobiography) * One Helluva Night! (Hentai Lemon) * Silent Hill: Devil's Pacifism (Psychological Horror) * The Devil's Pacifism (Transgressive Fiction) * The Fleepy Adventures of Princess Sheeshamagak (Literary Nonsense Fairy Tale) * The Vuunega Chronicles Employees * Thor Steinbach; CEO, Game Director, Developer, Enemy & Character Design * Scott Root; Music * Tad Wade; Programmer, artist (DECEASED) * Charles McAllister; Programmer, artist (INACTIVE) * Tony Sargent; Programmer, artist (DEFUNCT) Category:Companies